Razor The Argonain
Razor is the main protagonist in the story called Argonian My Dream by mitchboy. He was sent to the Chess Games of The Gods by Princess Luna to spread the word by Queen Chrysalis' return to attack Equestria. His Canon Status is Non-Canon. Main Theme: Songs Know What You Did In The Dark My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy Appearance As a human, he is tall, thin, white skin man who is twenty five years old. He has reddish hair but it's curly. he also wore a red t-shirt with a skull on it, jeans and black sneaker. As an Argonain, he is six feet tall, has yellow-green scales. little spikes that resembles a mohawk. He wears a bronze armor with small bones around them. Personality Razor is very loyal, kind and somewhat easily friendly. However, if someone is hurt he will get mad and beat up anything that hurts them. Razor can be humorous sometimes but when things gets serious, so does he. He is also humble and will always sees himself as a good friend. He is also easily curious about stuff and wanted to try them out. History His real name is Eddie Russ. He was born in Queens, New York on July 6th 1991. He made a living delivering pizzas when he was nineteen but got fired after the oven incident three weeks ago. It wasn't long until his wife found out that he lost his job and got a divorce. Unfortunately for him things got worse when stupidly sold his wife's grandma's urn on eBay. This got Eddie to not only get a divorce but he was also sued by his EX-wife and was sent to court. He was sentence to be banned from seeing his Ex-wife forever and if he does go near her, he'll go to jail. Days have past since then as he got a new job as a Preschool teacher and was great with kids. It also helps him forget about his Ex-wife and move on. Then, on Saturdays on Sundays in the morning he watches My Little Pony his favorite Tv show. after that he got an E-mail from a blind date to have dinner with which he accepts even though he wasn't expecting a blind date. He dress himself fancy and goes to a fancy restaurant to wait for his blind date and his adventure in Equus begins here. Powers and Abilities * Hitskin: This is an Argonain's main ability. He can heal in a instant just by glowing white and would get back up fighting. Sadly, it doesn't allow him to grow a new head. * Underwater Breathing: Razor can breath water for a long time with no problem. This allows him to be fast and agile when he's in water. * Poison Immunity: Razor is immune to any types of poison as he can just shrug it off like it was nothing. * Enhanced Reflexes: He's known to a have fast reaction time in battle. * Enhanced Bite: due to his razor sharp teeth, he bite down any foes he's come across. His teeth are strong enough to crush metal and rocks and gems, but not dragon skin. * Enhanced Agility: He can move much faster then a normal pony. * Wall Climbing: Razor can climb on walls easily and can use this to sneak into places like Spider-Man. * Enhanced Smell: Razor can smell far better then anything but his nose is sensitive to bad smells. * Divine Boon: Princess Luna gave two bonus powers when he was sleeping. These Are: * Invisibility: He can turn completely invisible for only twenty minutes. * Camouflage: He can blend to the background of his surroundings like a Chameleon. Equipment * Ice Staff: It was given by Princess Luna as a gift. It allows Razor to do ice-base magic but it only works when he's in cold places. However, he can use it to hit someone with it. It was broken by the Diamond Dog Alpha Twins name Fin and Fan. ( Former ) * Diamond Sword: A Sword made out of diamonds that can cut through anything but magic barriers. It can block magical blast though. ( Current ) * Triple Threat: A Staff that contains three elements. To summon these elements Razor must say this three words. Fira means fire, Blizzara means ice and Thundara means thunder. ( Current ) * Argonain Shield: A shield that was made by Princess Celestia herself. It can protect Razor from Fire, Ice, Poison, Thunder and Black Magic. According to Princess Luna, it is protected by light base magic. Relationship * Princess Luna: Razor love interest and Player in the Chessverse. She finds him a bit weird but didn't seem to mind it all. Princess Luna has grown feelings for him but she kept it a secret until now. * Thorax: Razor's first friend who save him from a yeti. He is quite timid but Razor is their to help him out no matter the cost. * Flash Sentry: A Pegasus Stallion who is force to go with Thorax and Razor by Princess Luna's orders. He hates them both for a reason. He hate Razor's antics and Thorax's Scared personality. * Double Diamond: A Earth Pony who was trap in Pebblestone with Gabby but was rescued and join Razor's team. * Gabby: A female Griffon who is a cutie mark crusader and was captured by the diamond dogs but was later freed and join Razor's team. Category:Chess Piece, Category:Princess Luna Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Pieces